Crystal Clear
by DreamingIn2Eternity
Summary: Shisui's point of view of Itachi's life from Itachi's birth to Shisui's Death. Warnings-descriptive of Shisui's death, and other major life-changing events in Itachi's and Shisui's lives. Rating will go up in later chapters!
1. Prologue: Shisui's Introduction

**Hi! Sorry I've been gone so long... updates are a w.i.p-I'm writing as often as I can afford to. **

**I edited the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi, Shisui, or other recognizable characters from the series Naruto.**

Shisui's Intro...

_Hello not dead people!_

_My name is Uchiha Shisui and I'm messaging you from the afterlife! Well, talking really…_

_...we can leave the technical stuff for Itachi when he gets here. _

_Anyway, it seems that a lot of you have some strange opinions and suspicions about the prodigy, ahem, -stick in the mud-, Uchiha. Something like he's emotionless, heartless, handsome, mysterious... _

_ladies… ...etcetera etcetera…_

_Well, I'm here to dispel this illusion that Itachi has locked all of you in! _

_I want to tell you about the Itachi that I knew, from the baby that I met on his birth day, until my dying day... I want to show you that despite his little illusion, Itachi's just your normal everyday genius-… o.k that came out wrong-...genius's are never normal. In better words, Itachi's just your everyday normal guy-who happens to be a genius (and a general stick in the mud). He has emotions, loved his girlfriend, was once a rebel, and would do anything for the people he loves._

_I want to take you back in time, starting when I was five years old, Itachi's birth day to be exact...only the 'Powers at be' know how one little baby can project so much noise..._

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Itachi's Birth

**Hi! Sorry I've been gone so long... updates are a w.i.p-I'm writing as often as I can afford to. **

**I edited the chapters.**

**Itachi's Birth**

A woman in her early thirties quietly slides open my bedroom door.

"Get up Shisui, today is the day Aunt Mikoto's having her baby-we're going to go see the head family at the hospital, soon" my mother says softly as she bends down to rub my back. I feel the tickle of her hair on my face.

"Mmmmphh"

My mother, after throwing her long, wavy black hair behind her, walks to the window and opens the blinds. My greatest enemy has broken through my first defense! It begins its daily assault on my room and sleep-filled eyes.

"CLOSE IT! IT BURNS!" I cry, while quickly burying my head under my pillow. Mother chuckles as she leaves my room- she's sided with the enemy, per usual.

"Traitor…"

Down the hall, Mom hears my remark and laughs harder. She is followed by heavy foot steps that stop in front of my door.

"Shisui, get up NOW!"

It is a suicide mission, three against one… Father has also sided with the enemy.

"Ten minutes until breakfast Shisui" Mother calls from the kitchen.

I bury myself into my bed further, seeking the security of my final defense-...if my parents won't help me defeat the evil morning sun, at least my blankets will.

The noises coming from downstairs are fuzzy, fading away into dull white noise.

"Shisui get UP! Come on baby, we've got an important day ahead of us"

I jump about a foot in the air, jerked suddenly awake by the abrupt call. Moaning, I roll out of bed and mentally mark the current victory standings between me and my morning enemy: Sun-one more to the number I lost count of, Shisui-4.

"Mooooommmmm! I'm _not_ a baby any more. I'm five years old!" I blindly pull on a pair of clothes and drag my feet downstairs.

~S~s~s

When I reach the kitchen, Mother is at the stove making breakfast, and Father is at the table reading. Father looks at me with a raised eyebrow that is slightly covered by his straight hair. Mother does the same as she brings the food to the table, "Shisui! What on earth?"

I look down and find that both my shirt and pants are on inside out, AND backwards- its a wonder that I didn't notice that sooner. Seeing the bewildered look on my face, my mother begins laughing… again-she laughs _a lot_.

"Shisui. After breakfast you will go and right yourself. For someone that claims not to be a baby anymore, you certainly are acting like one"

"I will Father, sorry"

There is food on my plate now, and grinning with an idea, I set myself to work. Once I have finished I turn my plate towards my Mother and Father,

"Hey! Look what I made!" I exclaim, showing my parents my work. Mother laughs again, and Father's ears turn red while he does the 'Grown-up pout' as I like to call it.

I laugh and pull my master piece back towards myself. Looking at it again, I'm surprised how close my piece of work came to matching my parents reactions. Mother is laughing, just like she was on my plate, and Father was pouting.

"Hey Father! All I needed was some red for your ears, and then it would have been perfect!"

Mom is laughing to hard to eat, and Father simply turns to his plate, trying to ignore my comment.

Dad seems to think that he always has to have the 'serious' face on, so I guess it is a good thing that Mom laughs as much as she does-she has to laugh enough for both of them.

~S~s~s

Once I have finished eating, I am sent upstairs to change. When I return, Mother and Father are ready to leave.

"Auntie Mikoto gave birth about three hours ago-I just received a call from Fugaku, we can go see her and the baby now"

We begin our walk towards the hospital, and I am bursting with questions;

"Hey Mom! What does the baby look like?"

"...Well Shisui,...I haven't seen him yet but, I'm guessing he's small and looks like your aunt and uncle"

"Really! Like a cross between a mini Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku? With long hair like Aunt Mikoto, and a grumpy face like Uncle Fugaku? That would be weird. Why would the baby look like a big person when it's little? Did I look like that?"

Laughing Mom replied, "Never mind sweetheart, you'll see when we arrive"

~s~s~

I don't know how long we walked for, but it felt like forever.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, sweetheart …"

"How about now?"

"No, honey…"

"Are we there now?"

"No, baby"

"I'm NOT a baby!" I stated emphatically and with a pout- mom really should know by now that I'm _not_ a baby! I'm five years old for goodness sake!

"… how will I know when we get there?"

"There will be a very big sign that says, 'HOSPITAL' on it, honey"

We passed a really big sign.

"Are we there now?"

"No, honey. That was the inn, not the hospital"

"Well how was I supposed to know, I'm still learning to read" I said, turning to her and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Your Father and I will tell you"

I think she meant that she would tell me, Dad doesn't say 'useless' and 'obvious' things- I should be smart enough to figure those things out for myself.

"Promise?"

"Yes, dear..."

I tried to distract myself, but there wasn't anything interesting. As we turned down another street, I asked again, "Are we there NOW?"

"NO! And that is enough Shisui! Your Mother told you that she would let you know when we arrived"

"Shish, Father it was just a question… no need to get upset"

Dad gave me 'the look', so I stopped asking, for a while. We turned down another street and there was a big building with a very big sign.

"Are-"

"Yes honey, we are here."

Finally!

~s~s~s~

After talking with the nurse, who told us where Auntie's room was, we began walking the never ending distance to Aunties privet room. The longer we walked, the more Mom had started acting like me when we go into the sweet shop. She kept asking Dad things like, 'who's eyes do you think it'll have' and 'what are they going to do for a babysitter?'. Yeah, mom's lost it…

Eventually, Dad had enough of mom's questions and said the same thing that mom said earlier to me; 'we'll see when we get there'- so she stopped talking. I think that was Dad's nice way of telling her to be quiet.

After mom stopped talking, everything was way too quiet-only occasionally I could catch the random person muttering to themselves or someone next to them. Or hear someone else's footsteps on the stair cases. Sick of the silence after three flights of stairs, I decided to have some fun.

You know the noise you make when you pull your finger out the side of your mouth? Yeah… that would do!

"pop..."

...

"POP…"

I put my finger back in my mouth to do it again but Dad interrupted me, "Shisui! Enough this is a hospital, you will be quiet!"

"POP"

"Party pooper" I pouted.

~s~S~s

We finally arrived at Aunt Mikoto's room and Uncle Fugaku greeted us at the door.

"Ahhh, Suarshi! Suira! What a pleasure to see you" Embracing my Father and then Mother as he named them, he then turned to me, "Shisui! Welcome!".

Uncle Fugaku opened the door for us and we saw Aunt Mikoto on the bed holding something. As we moved closer, I could see that she was holding a bundle of blankets.

"The baby is a bundle of blankets? Mom, I thought-"

"No honey, look." Aunt Mikoto moved the bundle of blankets down to my level as she spoke while smiling.

"Woah! That's the baby? But he doesn't look anything like a mini Aunt Mikoto with long hair and a grumpy Uncle Fugaku face." Mother and Auntie Mikoto were laughing…

"Yes Shisui, that is your new baby cousin. His name is Itachi and no, he will not look like a long haired Auntie and a, well...whatever you said for Uncle Fugaku" Mom answered, trying to keep a grin off of her face.

The big people looked at me strangely, and Mom and Auntie continued giggling. Soon they began cooing over what's it's name, and I decided to have a look around. Auntie passed the baby to Mother.

"He's so quiet, he hasn't made a sound since we've arrived-and he is so observant" Mom whispered.

"He's going to be a strong boy as he grows, Fugaku" Dad muttered, when it was his turn to hold the baby and it gripped his thumb with its little hand.

After all the big people were done holding him, Mom brought out her camera, and took a few pictures.

"Shisui. Come here sweetheart, Mommy wants a picture of you and the baby-Mikoto, can he sit on the bed with you and hold him?"

"Of course!"

I walked over to Auntie Mikoyo and climbed on the bed. Mom moved my arms into a strange position, and told me that was how to hold the baby. Auntie gave the baby to me and sat back-

"WAAAAHHHHHH"

I looked around panicked, "Wha'did I do?" I asked bewildered.

"It's o.k honey, he'll stop in a second-"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

"Moooommm-"

"Just a minute, honey, I want to get a picture, let him stop crying first-"

"WWWWAAAAHHH"

"I'm so sorry Suira, this is the first time he's cried-" Auntie Mikoto said.

"WWWAAAAAHHHHH" The baby starting fussing in my arms, and it was getting hard to hold it.

"Don't worry about it Mikoto, he's a baby and he'll stop soon-"

"WWWAAAHHHH"

"-or not…"

"MOM!" I wined, "Make it stop!" I swear, I think my ears were bleeding.

"Alright Shisui, smile!"

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

_Click! _

Auntie took the baby back quickly…

...and it was silent.

"Well,...that was odd..." Mom said as she lifted me off of the bed.

"...I don't think it likes me..."

"He, honey, his name is Itachi"

We left the hospital quickly after that little episode, and I swore, on the sign that said 'HOSPITAL' that I would never, _EVER_ go near that horrible _THING_ again!

Boy, was I in for a surprise.

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	3. I'm telling you, It hates me!

**Hi! Sorry I've been gone so long... updates are a w.i.p-I'm writing as often as I can afford to. **

**I edited the chapters.**

**I'm telling you, it hates me!**

For the next few months my life went on pretty normally. I fought the evil sunlight and my traitorous mother every morning, attended my regular classes, and spent time with Dad, learning how to be a ninja. Other than our now weekly visit to the main household, in which I adamantly refused to be within eight feet of that thing- life was good.

Today, my parents and Auntie and Uncle were talking about something from last nights clan meeting over tea. Supposedly, the war was starting to get bad, so changes were going to be made around the compound.

The war had been going on for as long as I could remember. There would be times when Dad would leave for a long time, and he'd look at me kinda sad before he left, but then he would always come back.

I don't know what changed, but I remember over hearing an argument the adults were having in the kitchen, while I was 'watching' Itachi from the other side of the living room...

"Fugaku! You cannot be serious? Our children?"

"Suira, calm down. Fugaku and the elders agree that it would be best to start the children earlier on their training-even with as strong as our clan is, we are still a prime target for an attack-the children will not be spared if that happens"

"And you think that a few years earlier of training will change that Mikoto? If they send someone here, they will be high class ninja-to high for any of the children to fight-"

"You are correct Suira. Indeed right now, and even for the next few years, it may not do much at all. However, by the time they enter their Genin rank, it may mean the difference between life and death" Fugaku interrupted calmly.

"And you want this for your son, Fugaku?"

"Want him to grow up before his time? No. To be able to protect himself in the world we currently live in, yes."

"What of those parents whom don't want their children to become ninja?" That was Dad talking now.

"Are you saying you do not want Shisui to become a ninja, Suarshi?" Uncle Fugaku asked, "He has already shown great potential and would do very well"

"I am aware Fugaku, he is my son. No, I am referring to people like my wife's sister, whom won't even allow her children in the kitchen while she has cutting knives out"

"Participation within the clans practice time is currently mandatory, we will not force anyone into the villages ninja program though-if that answers your question"

"It does, but I know Yashire will not see it that way"

"It does not matter, it is an order from my husband-an order that is fully supported by the clan elders. She will obey or she may leave." That was Auntie. Sometimes, Auntie gets a real serious voice, but she only uses it on other adults-so I don't mind.

After that they started talking quietly again, so it was just me and Itachi staring at each other, again. I really didn't know what to do.

He is so weird. After our first 'meeting' at the hospital, there was a time that he didn't mind me near him, but if I was supposed to hold him he freaked out. Mom said that it was probably because he didn't feel as safe in my arms- it's not my fault he squirms like a bug!

Anyways, after about six months, he started crying whenever he would see me. He didn't want me anywhere near him! Even if he dropped his bottle, and I tried to pick it up and give it to him he would cry! So I gave up, and wouldn't go near him-period!

Later that night, I found out what they meant when they said the war was getting worse. Before, I never felt like I was in danger. But now, just around six months after Itachi's birth, Konoha was faced with it's first major attack on home soil…

"Suarshi!...Suarshi!" My mother called my father frantically,"Suarshi, Fugaku is rounding up the ninja! You need to go! NOW!"

My Father ran to my Mother not a moment later, fully dressed and armed in his police uniform. I was sitting under the table crying, never before had I heard such terrible sounds coming from the village.

"Suira! Take Shisui and go to the clan meeting room, everyone who is unarmed will be meeting there" my father said as he moved through the room.

My Mother frantically nodded her head and then kissed my father, and Dad raced out the door. My mother pulled me from beneath the table and pulled me tightly to her arms. She ran out the door, not bothering to close it, and began running toward the meeting room, looking frantically around to see if we would make it there safely.

Not five hundred feet from the meeting room we heard a sound like thunder-a sound that rattled the ground we stood on-which was followed by a terrible, anguished cry coming from behind us. My mother whirled around on her heal to see the source of the sound and I came upon my first image of war.

One of my many aunts was laying face down on the ground, about a hundred feet from us, with three kunai in her back and her right leg torn from her. Again my mother turned frantically around and searched the area around us.

"Looking for someone?" a low voice said menacingly behind me.

Everything happened so quickly after that. I felt something hit the back of my head, I heard my mother scream, and felt myself falling as my vision blackened.

As I hit the ground, I heard another body fall, a body that I assumed to be my mother. I struggled to keep my eyes open, desperate to see if my assumption was true, as I heard the same someone who was behind us step around us. This stranger bent down to my mother with something metal in his hand, and moved towards my mothers throat. I didn't come from a ninja family and not recognize a blade when I saw one. I realized sickeningly what was about to happen.

"Itshike! There is an Uchiha squad coming!"

I was losing the battle to keep conscious, and as I lost my sight, I could only hear some strange noises that were too fuzzy and distant to identify. I had no idea if my mother was o.k.

That was the last thing I remembered before blackening out entirely.

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	4. The Great Uchiha

**Hi! Sorry I've been gone so long... updates are a w.i.p-I'm writing as often as I can afford to. **

**Yay! New Chapter!**

**The Great Uchiha**

"Shisui?… Shisui? Come on kiddo, wake up!"

"Dad?…" I croaked.

"Thank heavens you're alright!" Dad exclaimed relieved, as he pulled me into his arms.

He smelled strange, and looked exhausted, but I could tell he was happy that I was awake. It was nighttime now, and things outside were much quieter. Looking at my surroundings from over my father's shoulder, I saw I was in the clan meeting room, and wasn't alone. Many, many, of my clan members, civilian and ninja alike had gathered. Turning to my father I asked in a whisper, "What happened?", never before had I seen my clan so shaken up. I caught bits of the conversations floating around the room;

"I can't believe this happened, I thought our defenses were stronger then that"

"How did they get in _here_? How did they even know about this place?"

"How did they get in with the guards?"

"It wasn't just the ninja-"

"So many casualties-"

"Shisui!" I snapped my head around to face my father, "Are you hurt anywhere that I can't see?"

"Just my head hurts" I replied.

"It will for quite some time, unfortunately. He hit you much harder then he needed too to simply knock you out"

"Suarshi! Fugaku needs your assistance! The village is in shambles and he wants all available police force out and aiding the civilians"

"Matako, I cannot leave my son alone"

Alone? Why wouldn't he just give me to mom?

"MOM! Dad! Where is-?"

"-Your Mother is fine, she is getting some rest"

"What? But they hit her and the one had some sort of knife, he was going to kill her!"

"He didn't, and she will be o.k after some rest"

That man, Matako was coming back over to Dad and me. He didn't look to happy.

"Suarshi!"

"Matako, tell me then; who I can leave my son with?"

"I will take him, Suarshi" Auntie Mikoto spoke as she approached from behind my father, "He can stay with me, for now. I may be out of practice, but I can assure you that my ANBU skills didn't leave me when I left the force. He will be safe with me"

"Thank you, Mikoto"

Dad handed me to Auntie, telling her about my head. He then kissed my forehead, told me to 'be good' and 'protect Aunt Mikoto' and then left with the others. As he left, I noticed, for the first time, since I had awoke, that Dad was covered in fresh blood. Obviously not his, but blood none the less. Dad almost never came home even with a little blood on him, and if there was any, Mom made him change before I could see him.

Something about me still being a baby- she always says stuff like that.

Dad says its because I don't need to see it yet- I'll see more then I ever need to when I am older, ninja or not.

Dad didn't seem sad to leave me this time, so I wasn't too worried about him. And then I realized something… Itachi wasn't with Auntie.

"Auntie Mikoto? Where is Itachi?"

She stiffened when I had spoken, and it took her a little while to reply with an answer.

"Itachi isn't here right now, Shisui"

"I know, but where is he?"

Auntie was quiet again for a little and she seemed upset-I felt bad for upsetting her, but now I was starting to worry. Silly right? Worrying about the baby that hates me…

But still…

"Mikoto-sama! He's back in Konoha's hands! Namikaze, Minato got him! They're bringing him back now!"

"Thank you, Kanaran" Auntie sighed and smiled, "If there is one non-Uchiha that I would trust him to, it would be Minato, without a doubt"

"Who are they talking about, Auntie?"

"Not now Shisui. Kanaran, let me know the moment they are back in the village"

"I will"

Auntie seemed to be a bit less worried right now, but she still didn't want to talk about Itachi. I decided to ask her about the other things on my mind.

"Auntie Mikoto? What happened to mom and me? The last thing I remember is falling and seeing the knife. How did I end up here? What happened? Who were those ninja and how did they get into Konoha? Where is mom?"

Auntie thought a moment before responding, "Well, to start at the top of your list, you and your mom were hit on the head to disable you-"

"-To knock us out right?"

"Yes, they didn't want the two of you to fight them when they attacked-" Auntie was still carrying me, as she moved back up to the head of the room.

"That's kinda silly and a waste of time though right? I'm just a kid, and mom is a civilian. What was the point of them coming after us at all?"

It's strange, but adults have always told me that I think too much for my own good. The look Auntie is giving me right now is the one I usually get when I ask things like that. In other words, according to the general responses that follow the look; 'I'm not going to answer you the way you like, and if you keep asking, I will eventually tell you to not worry about it and stop asking'.

"Those ninja were trying to weaken the clan by taking away what is most important to us, our family, rather than fighting our ninja."

"Why?"

"I'm sure that you have heard in your classes about the achievements of some of our clan members-"

"Yeah, we're _awesome_!"

"Ah, yes. Our clan is very talented"

"So they were too scarred to fight our ninja, and came for the civilians and kids instead?"

"Yes"

"Cowards"

"Yes, that was a cowardly thing for them to do, and they realized how much our clan disapproves of that form of action when our squads arrived"

"Are they going to go to jail?" I continued, my mind racing.

"Ah… yes." We had reached the front of the room now, and Auntie sat down, placing me next to her.

"Bet they won't make that mistake again!" I said with a smile, they probably looked like idiots being brought into the jail.

"Ah, no dear, they most assuredly will not"

"Did the squad that arrested them bring us here? Where is mom?"

"Your mother is at the hospital" I made a face, last time I was there- for Itachi's birthday- it was a nightmare! "And will be released tomorrow evening-"

"-Do I have to go see her between now and tomorrow evening?"

"You may discuss that with your Father" Auntie smiled a little, she knew how much I disliked the hospital.

"How did those ninja get into Konoha in the first place?"

"You do not need to worry about that Shisui, but if it you are upset by it we will discuss it later with your Father"

"But-"

"Later, Shisui"

Auntie didn't really have time to talk to me after that. A lot of people needed to talk to her and tell her things. So I just had to sit and be silent. At some point, someone had brought a mat for me to sleep on, and not long after it had arrived, I had fallen asleep. I think Auntie did something to make me sleep, I was to hyper and alert to fall asleep like that so quickly…

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


End file.
